The Arrival
by Faerie Magick
Summary: -What happens when the Maximals find another survivor, and Megatron makes a new Vehicon?


Cheetor rose from his resting spot on the rocks where he had taken a quick catnap and stretched out.   
  
"Hey Spots, now that you've awaken from your beauty rest you can help us out!" Rattrap called to him from the drill.   
  
"Alright, what do I need to do?" Cheetor asked   
  
"Well for starters Cheetor you can scout the area with Nightscream, for any Vehicons" Optimus said to the young cat.   
  
"I'm not a little kid anymore, you know Optimus I can take care of any problems myself." Cheetor replied sternly. The two went on arguing with each other for a good 3 minutes, Rattrap, Blackarachnia, and Nightscream just looked at each other and shook their heads. That was a topic that they heard nearly once every two days, but none of them wanted to get into the middle of any of the arguments, because they might be dragged into it. Finally the two stopped and Optimus said "Alright Cheetor, you can go this alone, but if you spot any Vehicons, come right back."   
  
"Pftt, I can handle any Vehicon that rears it's ugly head" Cheetor replied   
  
"Cheetor, I believe you can but It's just safer that way" Optimus began to say but he was cut off by Cheetor   
  
"No you don't believe I can, the problem is you don't understand me!" With that Cheetor rushed off at top speed to go above ground.   
  
"Cheetor!" Optimus said, he then sighed and shook his head. He noticed the others looking at him, he said "He needs some time by himself and to blow off some steam"   
  
"Tell me about it." Blackarachnia said under her breath as she went back to work along with the others.   
  
==========================================================   
  
"Eminence, I have detected a beast like life form other than Optimus and his group of mongrel beasts" Diagnostic Drone said.   
  
"Another Maximal that escaped my virus by obtaining a beast mode no doubt" said Megatron unhappily. "Jetstorm, Thrust, Tankorr seek out and destroy this life form. Take your drones as well if you run into any Maximal pests along the way."   
  
"Done" Thrust and Jetstorm said.   
  
"Tankorr smash new beast bot!" Tankorr said aggresively   
  
==========================================================   
  
"Optimus treats me like I'm a kid, but I'm not one anymore" Cheetor said angrily I'm more grownup than they think."   
  
"You know what they say 'Trying to act more grown up is a sign of immaturity'" a female voice said.   
  
"Wha?…..Who said that? Show yourself!" Cheetor said forcefully. Suddenly as if from nowhere this white owl appeared.   
  
"You're a strange being." the owl said "You are some type of a feline, am I right?"   
  
"Yea well sort of…." Cheetor said."……hey what am I doing talking to you! You could be a follower of Megatron!"   
  
"MEGATRON????? Where? HIDE ME!!" The owl said with a fright, with that she flew up high and landed on higher ground quivering with fear. Cheetor could not help but laugh.   
  
"What's so dang funny?" the owl asked angrily   
  
"You! I didn't say that Megatron was here I just said that you might be a follower of Megatron, but judging from your actions, your not. And I don't think that he would allow an owl, or any animal for that matter, into his ranks because it's not 'technologically pure' as he would put it" Cheetor replied with a grin.   
  
"Sorry I spazed out like that, it's just that being chased by Vehicons day in and day out just got me on my toes, claws rather." She said.   
  
"It's ok, I understand, we're usually found by Vehicons on a daily basis too" Cheetor replied.   
  
"'We're'?, meaning there are more of you?" She asked excitedly and questionably at the same time.   
  
"Yup, but not exactly like me. They all have different beast modes. But we all are Maximals. By the way what's your name? Mine is Cheetor."   
  
"Mine is Nightangel ,Nange(pronounced Nan G) for short."   
  
"But you won't survive to see your friends again kitty cat." Jetstorm said in his maniacal voice "Oh and this must be the other Maximal that we were sent to destroy, so we'll get rid of 2 Maximals with one stroke."   
  
"I don't think so fly-boy, I AM TRANSFORMED!" With that Cheetor transforms into robot mode. Nightangel tries to escape but is grabbed by one of Tankorr's drones.   
  
"Lemme go you mindless freak!!! Cheetor HELP!" She cried out desperately. Cheetor was dueling with Thrust and Jetstorm at the same time. Then out of nowhere a blast shoots the drone holding Nightangel causing it to release her. Nightangel then hid for cover in one of the side portholes almost hit by one of Thust's energy blasts.   
  
"Cheetor, need some help?" Blackarachnia asked   
  
"Yea… that'd….. be……. nice" he replied while deflecting the blasts.   
  
'wow he's cute in both modes' Nightangel thought to herself but then shook her head like it was a silly thing to say.   
  
Blackarachnia then jumped into the air and landed on Thrust's shoulders and shocking him with her two shockers then she went on to Tankorr.( if anyone can get a better name for those please tell me) Nightscream used his energy drain on Jetstorm. After that they were both(Jetstorm Tankorr and Thrust) were hauled away by their drones. Cheetor, Blackarachnia, and Nightscream all went back to beast mode. Nightangel came swooping down "WOW that was amazing!" She exclaimed "Thanks for saving my tail feathers you guys"   
  
"Cheetor who's this?" Nightscream asked   
  
"Who? Oh her! She's annother survivor of Megajerk's virus" Cheetor explained "Her name is Nange"   
  
"Nange?"Blackaracnia and Nightscream asked curiosly   
  
"It's short for Nightangel, ether way is fine with me." Nange explained to her.   
  
"Oh, Cheetor we better head back to base to fill in Nange about us and what has been going on, and Optimus wants to see you also." The Maximal headed back to base with their new comrade.   
  
==========================================================   
  
"Well?" Megatron asked   
  
"We didn't destroy the new Maximal chief" Jetstorm said.   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"We ran into some Maximal interference, but it won't happen again sir." said Thrust.   
  
"You bet it won't or I'll have your heads!" Megatron said hotly "Now get out of my sight."   
  
==========================================================   
  
"Unbelievable" said Optimus "First Nightscream and now you Nightangel"(I sense a nightly trend don't you? I named her that because ,well, owls are nocturnal and she is a white owl so It kinda all fits together from my POV.)   
  
"Where did you scan your beast form?" Nightscream asked.   
  
"I don't remember where because I kinda blacked out because of exhaustion somewhere, escaping from the drones." She replied "That's all I know, when I got up I looked like this and went above ground to see what had happened and when I did the entire city was abandoned. Occasionally I'd here explosions of some sort, that was probably when you guys battled the Vehicons." she finished off. "Now I have a few questions for you all, how did you get your Techno-organic bodies and how did you get to transform like that, it's super cool." 'she's smart and has good taste' Cheetor thought to himself.   
  
"Well," began Optimus "We were reformatted by the Oricle after we were almost put offline by Megatron's transformation virus. We had to learn like our ancestors of the past did."   
  
"Whoa….you were reformatted by the Oricle?! How ultra gear!" Nange said excitedly.   
  
"Well not all of us were reformatted by the Oracle," Rattrap said "Wings over there(he said as he pointed to Nightscream) was reformatted by Optimus."   
  
"Wow, how cool."   
  
Nange looked around and saw all the organic plants around the base wide-eyed and in shock. "How did these get here?" she said as she was pointing with her wing.   
  
"From the organic core of Cybertron" Blackarachnia replied.   
  
"Cybertron has an organic core?" Nange asked quizzically   
  
"Yup" Said Rattrap   
  
"Woah. That is so totally neat and it explains some things to me, like how I got my beast mode." Nange says.   
  
"I guess that would explain it Nange." Cheetor said.   
  
==========================================================   
  
"Megatron, maybe it's time to add a new Vehicon to your ranks." Diagnostic Drone said.   
  
"Maybe you are right my Drone" Megatron said He pulled out a random spark from all the different sparks he had hidden on the basement of the Citadel.   
  
"May I suggest a new body for the Vehicon?" Diagnostic Drone asked.   
  
"You may."   
  
"You can combine the air, and cycle drones into one and have advantages over air and land."   
  
"Hmmm……… that would be a good idea" Megatron got to work on programming one of the machines that makes the shells for the drones to create the new body"   
  
==========================================================   
  
"Cheetor, I apologize for the things I said earlier, I should remember that you're not a little kid anymore." Optimus said   
"I have to apologize too, I was so wrapped up in thinking that I was way more mature than I should be, but the truth is I'm still immature in some ways" Cheetor replied, then he looked at Nange. Nange returned his look with a smile. (well the closest thing to a smile that she could do)   
  
"I take it you had some help in realizing that Cheetor." Optimus said with a grin.   
  
Cheetor wasn't paying any attention he was fixated on Nange. Nange was talking to Blackarachnia to fill each other in on all the little details about their pasts and the present. Nange had a slight hint that Cheetor was looking at her she tried to ignore it, but every time she'd look at him and he'd turn away. 'why does he keep looking at me, he cant possibly like lil' old me, could he? Nah he's probably keeping an eye on me' Nange thought she sighed, occasionally she'd catch her self staring at him too.   
  
Optimus decided it might be the best if they all took a break and get some rest.   
  
==========================================================   
  
'Optimus a great imbalance is befalling you the enemies of Cybertron have added a new evil to their ranks, this one is one that is stronger and has aerial and land maneuvers which makes this enemy one of the strongest. You must have me reformat Nightangel because she will bring balance to the wars'   
  
Optimus woke with a start. "What's wrong Optimus?" Nange and Cheetor asked with concern.   
  
"The Oracle has told me that Megatron has created a new general and drones of a new type."   
  
"That ain't good." Cheetor said.   
  
"You're telling me." Rattrap said "We're all gonna die."   
  
"Shut up Rattrap, we ain't gonna die!" Nange said   
  
'She's got some sass in her too, I like that' Cheetor thought to himself.   
  
"So we have to go to the Oracle to reformat Nightangel." Optimus said.   
  
"WHA?! Me? Woah cool I'm gonna be a Techno-organic owl! and I can go into robot mode!! YAY!" Nange exclaimed happily   
  
'She's also like me in some ways, but she'll probably never like me the way I like her' Cheetor thought.   
  
"OK lets go." Blackarachnia said " The sooner the better."   
  
==========================================================   
  
"Arise, my new Vehicon" Megatron said.   
  
The new Vehicon in vehicle mode looked like Jetstorm with wheels and colored purple, and silver. " The name is Alcione"(pronounced Al-cpsy-own)   
  
"Well…Alcione waz up doll?" Jetstorm asked in his suave way.   
  
Alcione transformed into robot mode; she looked totally different than Thrust and Jetstorm she had 2 sets(2 blades per set) of blades going down her back and out to the sides a little, she also had legs which looked like she was wearing 2 high boots, she also appeared to wear a skirt and a little battle top with a jewel between her neck and chest and her eyes were a dark purple. Alcione then gave a blast from her arm guns, "Well certainly not you at the moment babe." Alcione then approached Jetstorm and grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him close, "Don't ever ever call me doll, ya got me fly-boy?!"   
  
"Check!" Jetstorm said then Alcione then let go of his neck.   
  
"Well now that we're all well aquatinted; Thrust, take Alcione and locate the Maximals and when you do destroy them and bring me their sparks!"   
  
==========================================================   
  
"Oracle I have come as you had wanted me to." Optimus said   
  
"Receptive spark I will if you wish me to reformat your friend" said the Oracle. Optimus gestured for Nange to come closer and she did after a moments hesitation. The oracle surrounded her in a blinding white light "There will be obstacles in which you think you can't over come but remember this young one, you must never doubt or blame yourself for what has happened or what will happen." The Oricle said. Then the light died down, the Oracle disappeared, and revealed the new Nightangel.   
  
"Wow, I look so totally cool" Nange said as she looked over her new body it was a dark blue with some dark purple on her wings and tail all the rest was a white except for her eyes which were the color of sapphires.   
  
Cheetor's jaw just dropped as far as it could go he immediately closed it before he thought anyone would notice, 'Dang, she's gorgeous! I wonder if her robot mode is that pretty.' Cheetor thought.   
  
'When Cheetor saw me he had his jaw open as far as it would go, he thought no one saw. I think it means he likes me. I hope so anyway.' Nange then smiled at Cheetor that said 'I saw what you did!'. Cheetor lowered his head in his embarrasment. He then perked his ears up and so did Nightscream, Nange raised her head.   
  
"I'm getting a faint buzzing noise wadda 'bout you guys?" Cheetor asked.   
  
"I hear jets, a buzzing and……..nothing else, besides us" Nange replied. "Nightscream?"   
  
"Me too I hear it to it's coming right for us what ever it is."   
  
Then in front of them came a jet, a motorcycle, and a motorjet. "Well, well, well looks like we found the Maximals." Said Alcione.   
  
"I take it that's the new Vehicon. I AM TRANSFORMED." Said Optimus. The other Maximals followed in suit immediately, except for Nange who was taking her sweet time, so to speak. Then the Vehicons transformed and began to fire at the Maximals. Jetstorm engaged Rattrap and Blackarachnia, Thrust attacked Optimus and Nightscream, and Alcione attacked Cheetor.   
  
"Heh this won't take long." Alcione said as she was firing at Cheetor. "You will never live to see another day Maximal!" With that Alcione hit Cheetor with her ice beam and froze him into place. "I'll come back for you later"   
  
"Why can't you just die!?" Thrust asked Optimus and Nightscream.   
  
"Well maybe this will make it easier for you Rollerboy" Alcione said then hit Optimus and Nightscream with a binding rope no one could get out of in beast mode or robot mode.   
  
Alcione spread sticky goop on the floor beneath Rattrap and Blackarachnia making them stuck to the ground underneath them. Alcione then pushed them backwards making their bodies almost completely immobilized(along with being in a very uncomfortable position).   
  
"Well I knew it we're all gonna die" Rattrap said.   
  
"Shut up Rattrap", the rest of the Maximals said.   
  
"Oh no I got to help them, but how can I transform? It's not just a regular command code." The Oricle spoke to her in a commanding voice "You must find the balance inside yourself, your still point, then you can truly say 'I AM TRANSFORMED'"   
  
"Well kitty since you were the first to be immobilized you can go first." Jetstorm said "Ooh I'm gonna enjoy this."   
  
"You won't have the full enjoyment if you can't get me!" Nange said   
  
"Well I guess I missed one" Alcione said. She then knocked Cheetor down breaking the ice that bonded him. Alcione then put a gun up to his head. "If you don't wanna see your little boyfriend hurt you'll surrender right now." Alcione said menasanly.   
  
"Cheetor! Ok I'm coming." Nange said dejectedly. Nange swooped down and grabbed the gun from Alcione's hand.   
  
"You wanna fight you little brat fine!" Alcione then shot Cheetor in the back with her side guns.   
  
"NO! How dare you! I AM TRANSFORMED."(Nange transformed her wings placed on top of her head and off to the sides, she had now long light blue hair that went down to the middle of her back, her face had a silver look to it and she had a tiara type thing on her forehead, [which concealed a visor] she had blue eyes like the ones in her beast mode only they had a more human look to them. Her body was tall and slender and was trimmed with blue and silver, her chest plate was white, with a blue jewel in the high middle and had gold trim around the jewel and the armor the armor also covered her shoulders and had 2 small blue jewels facing outwards, her legs were like Cheetor's but white and silver, her wrist had bracer type armor on them which had the same color scheme as her chest armor, on her left hand there was a light blue jewel glove[which concealed her weapon inside the jewel]) She was still airborne by her set of head wings.   
  
"Uh oh." said Jetstorm "We're in for it now"   
  
Cheetor had to literally restrain himself from showing his major interest in Nange. 'Ok her robot mode is a lot cuter than her beast mode. That's it I'm in love with her not just for her looks but her personality and mind also' Cheetor thought   
The others were impressed by her transformation including the Vehicons.   
  
" Uh….ummm, Get her!" Alcione commanded Thrust and Jetstorm engaged   
  
"I don't think so, ienii Binding Winds!" with those words Jetstorm and Thrust were binded by wind-like forces, Nange threw her hand back and pushed forward sending the 2 out of the way and back to the direction of Megatron's base.   
  
"Well, seems like the little girly has a few magic tricks up her sleeve's, well so do I. cleft Monster Summon! Then out of no where a two headed dog came and charged at Nange   
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" Nange screamed as the beast knocked her down.   
  
"Have fun with this 2 headed cutie." Alcione said then transformed and got out of there. "OK here I go Aden Fire Sniper! Nange pulled back a bow made purely of flames and the arrow a blazing inferno, she shot the dog in the arm then the dog vanished into thin air.   
  
"Are you guys alright?" Nange asked as she freed them from the bonds   
  
"Yea thanks to you." Cheetor said with a smile   
  
"It was nothing you saved me first remember? So I thought I'd return the favor……" Nange then fell over but Cheetor caught her.   
  
"Nange?" Cheetor asked concerned   
  
"Yea it's just that I haven't used the spells in a long time." She replied with a grin "It's nothing to worry about I'm fine, really I am, I just need to rest for awhile."   
  
"That was good, how did you learn to do stuff like that Nange?" Rattrap asked.   
  
"Well one of my friends went on a mission on a planet that had magic users and she picked some magic attacks, when she got back she taught me 'cause she knew that I like stuff like that." Nange replied.   
  
"We need to get back to base before Megatron sends more Vehicons after us." Optimus said. They all transformed back into beast mode and headed back to base.   
  
'How did the new Vehicon know how to do spells like me? Could she be?. I hope not' Nange thought to herself.   
  
==========================================================   
  
"We couldn't get the Maximals Megatron, the new one was reformatted and knew magic spells and sent us flying." Jetstorm reported.   
  
"Well, I know spells too so she won't be much of a problem.'' Alcione said triumphantly   
  
"You do? Well that's good now the Maximals won't be able to stop us!" Megatron said.   
  
==========================================================   
  
The Maximals ere making the cave more like a base since it had the organic trees and they needed to protect it.   
  
"Hey Nange!" Cheetor called to the new Maximal   
  
"Need some help?" Nange was setting up some lights with Blackarachnia and Nightscream.   
  
"Sure he asks her and not us" Blackaracnia said to Nightscream.   
  
Nightscream chuckled, and Nange gave Blackarachnia a dirty look and whispered to her "You're just jealous cause I got help."   
  
"Yea, here take this rope and pull back as far as it will go." She said as she put a rope through a hole and tossed the loose end of the rope to Cheetor.   
  
"Ok, ready?" he asked Nange   
  
"Yup" she replied getting a distance away from the light. "Cheetor that's enough you can stop." Nange said to the feline.   
  
"There the last light. We're done." Nightscream said. "Good now this looks more like home." Said Nange.   
  



End file.
